I Need a Tutor That's Cute
by DrunkDitz
Summary: Zack is hot for Cody. Cody is being unrealistically oblivious to this fact. Zack, however, isn't as stupid as everyone thinks he is.
1. Chapter 1

**I Need A Tutor... That's Cute**

**Summary: Zack is hot for Cody. Cody is being unrealistically oblivious to this fact. Zack, however, isn't as stupid as everyone thinks he is.**

**A/N: Well I've hit a sort of dead end with Marry Me Mirror and until it passes I'll be finishing a couple of one-shots – most likely they'll be finished throughout the break –some fluffy, most funny and all smutty! The ones that I am currently working on are, Food Fetish, I Love Swimming, Because London Can't Keep a Secret and Just Until, the last one might actually become a chapter fic I'll have to see how it goes… Anyway I hope that these one-shots will serve as a sufficient distraction until I can get back on track with Marry Me Mirror! Do leave me your thoughts of these little one-shots won't you? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life Series in any way or fashion I do own this plot though.**

**Warnings: Comedy, Yaoi/Slash, and smut!**

**Note: This fic totally ignores Suite Life on Deck and acts as if it never happened; they are still living in the hotel but are around the age that they would be in Suite Life on Deck. Also this was a one-shot at one point but... I decided to change it into a chapter fic, enjoy, also there shouldn't be many chapters to this.  
**

**Chapter One: You Can't Ignore Him Forever  
**

Zack watched Cody undress, his eyes bluntly glued to his younger twin's porcelain skin. He licked his lips and stared out right. Cody didn't seem to be getting it, correction Cody got it he just didn't _want _to 'get it' so he chose to ignore him. Zack didn't want to fuck Cody, no that word was much too vulgar, he wanted to make love to him, kiss him, taste him, stroke him until the younger twin passed out and never looked at any one else.

He tried many - devious - tactics. Which included accidently walking in on him while he was showering, making sure he groaned Cody's name loudly as he pleasured himself in the bathroom, sitting closer - way closer like almost sitting on top of Cody - whenever they were sitting by each other, allowing himself to be caught watching gay porn, flirting with him, flirting with other men, and downright having a 'hypothetical' conversation of what Cody would do if Zack wanted to fuck him. These plans had all failed, sadly.

Zack though wouldn't be deterred he would get into Cody's pants even if he had to stand in front of him stark naked and proclaim that he 'wanted to fuck his brains out'. Though just to be safe he would keep that plan for last. After all there was a super slight chance that Cody didn't like him but... well he just chose to ignore that part of his mind. It was the same part that kept telling him to trip down the stairs and die, and it look suspiciously like Mr. .Mosley...

"Uh Zack, hello?" Cody asked suddenly drawing Zack out of his musings.

"Yeah Codes?" He asked in his best sultry tone.

Cody stood in his jeans, shirtless - mouth wateringly so - and shuffled his feet nervously. "Err... n-never mind."

Zack grinned as Cody went back to taking off his clothes, Cody always undressed in the bedroom, wrapped a towel around his waist and then walked into the bathroom after the whole 'horror movie incident' in which a cute young blonde walked into the bathroom undressed and - because she was undressing - didn't notice the killer with a huge ass knife creeping up behind her. It was cheesy and sort of gory and Cody - being as paranoid as ever - had screamed like a girl and refused to undress in the bathroom claiming that 'it was just waiting for them to be off guard and then wham!' And hey who was Zack to complain?

This paranoia had also led to his – un-deadly - downfall because now he couldn't go change in the bathroom and he couldn't make Zack leave without looking suspicious or like he knew what Zack was doing. Even though he was trying to hide it Zack knew that Cody knew that Zack had the hots for him, hell Zack was making it bloody obvious!

Jeans fell to the ground and wasn't it just fucking sexy how Cody looked in those snug white briefs. Zack wanted to rip them off him but Cody was like a deer and he wasn't about to spook him after all slow and steady wins the race... and if it didn't the sexual frustration would kill him, either way he was getting rid of the annoying tension between them, just hopefully not using the drastic way.

"Zack!" Zack almost groaned in frustration at the sound of his mother calling him. He glanced at Cody as he forced himself to sit up and caught the look of relief on his face.

"Zackary Martin!" His mother yelled. "Get down here right now!"

Zack flinched and pouted as he gave a loud cry that he was coming. He didn't want to admit it but seeing Cody actually relieved that he was leaving hurt a little, even though it was just a normal reaction that any normal person would react in that kind of situation it still made him irritated at Cody.

Zack flew out the door and stomped loudly down the stairs. His distracted, Cody related thoughts making him forget the tone his mom had used. It was the, your-about-to-get-your-ass-whopped-because-you-did-something-wrong tone.

"Yeah mom?" Zack asked as he slithered down the stairs. He wasn't pouting because he'd been interrupted in his 'perving on Cody' activities so don't even think it.

His mom was standing at the end of the staircase. Her arms were crossed, her foot was tapping, and her face was set in stone. Shit, Zack thought nervously, 'Shit is about to hit the fan! But for what?' An irrational thought came to mind. Perhaps he'd been caught perving... cough... watching Cody intently? He had been rather obvious but it wasn't like he hadn't made sure that he wasn't been too obvious. He wasn't groping Cody in public or in front of his mom or anything.

"What is this?" She asked darkly, shoving a test into his face.

It was a math test, his math test in which he only scored a twenty two in, a twenty two out of one hundred. He bit his lip and took the test from her. He tried to give her a sheepish smile but it quickly turned into a nervous frown when she glared at him.

"It's not my fault mom; you know I'm not smart! Cody is the smart one, and I'm the athletic one!" Zack complained.

"Don't you dare bring yourself down like that Zack!" Carrie chastened her eyes then became soft. "You're smart too, you can do it you just need someone to keep you on track. I think it'll be a good idea if you get a tutor."

Zack opened his mouth, a ready complaint on his tongue when an idea came to him, a deliciously evil idea. "Okay mom… but can it be Cody?"

Cody sighed as he opened his covers and slipped inside. He didn't like rejecting Zack like that but he couldn't help it, they couldn't be together and he just didn't like Zack in _that_ way. He ordered the little voice in his head to go away and stared at the ceiling. There was nothing to do, it was pretty early so he wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, he did his homework, there was never anything on TV and it was a school night which meant that he could neither hang out, text, or call his friends. It wasn't so much that he wasn't allowed, it was just that his friends were probably doing their homework and they didn't need him distracting them more than they were probably distracting themselves.

On days like these he'd usually play with Zack but with Zack acting the way he was... well the 'playing' he had in mind would probably much too X-rated for Cody to partake in. Cody blushed and turned on his side. Why did Zack have to act so weird? And why did he have to be so blunt about it!

The door opened and Cody quickly closed his eyes, feigning sleep. He heard Zack come in and close the door. "Cody?"

Cody made himself not react to Zack's call. He heard Zack approach him and a shiver went through his body. "Cody I know you're not asleep."

Cody still didn't respond hopping Zack would take the hint and leave him be. Zack sighed, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to wake you up then..."

Suddenly he felt Zack's hot breath against his neck and Zack's hand on his covered hip. "Codes wake up, come on..."

Cody's eyes flew open and he shot up, scooting away from Zack, his face a blaze, "Z-Zack! Don't do that I was trying to sleep!"

Zack asked raising an eyebrow, "At eight a clock?"

Cody blushed and gave a pout refusing to answer him.

"Anyway, mom thinks it'll be good for my grades if you started tutoring me, so what do you think? Will you help me out, bro?" Zack asked coyly.

Cody pouted, Zack wasn't playing fair! He knew that Cody wouldn't be able to reject him if it involved his grades! Cody muttered a 'fine' before drawing the blankets off the lower half of his body. "So do you want help with your homework?"

Zack grinned and flopped onto Cody's bed, dragging his bag along.

Cody opened Zack's bag and wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Don't you ever clean this?"

Zack rolled his eyes, "It's not _that_ bad Codes stop being so stuffy."

Cody pulled out a handful of crumpled paper and what looked suspiciously like a squished juice box. "Rats could mistake this for their home Zack and I am not stuffy, I'm sanitary."

Zack was 'this' close to sticking his tongue out at Cody but that wouldn't be sexy so instead he took his bag from Cody, "What are you looking for, I'll get it for you."

Cody sighed and threw the garbage in the waste basket on the foot of his bed before answering, "Your planner."

Zack stared at him blankly and Cody held back another sigh, "The little blue book that they gave us in the beginning of classes?"

Zack continued to stare blankly until a look of understanding fluttered over his features, "Wait I think I know what you're talking about!"

A second later Zack was digging through his bag and presented a small light blue book. Cody took it from him and flipped through it, he finally stopped and glared at Zack. "It's empty and stained, what have you been doing to it!"

Zack shrugged, he actually knew where the ketchup stain on the front cover came from but he assumed that if he enlightened Cody to the fact that he had used it as a shield in a food fight he had been involved in well… things might not go over nicely.

Cody sighed again, "Well do you know what homework you were assigned?"

Zack bit his lip and started to think and a grin came over his face as he actually remembered, "Mr. Vane gave a worksheet, Mrs. Lee gave a reading and questions and Mr. Rodriguez gave a journal."

Cody nodded and proceeded to take out Zack's binder and journal. "You can do the journal yourself right? So we should probably start on something else, what do you think is most difficult?"

"Definitely Mrs. Lee's stuff, you know I suck at history." Zack answered quickly with a look of slight distaste on his face, he really didn't like history.

Cody nodded and opened Zack's binder only to find a clump of crumpled, wrinkled papers and multiple pieces of loose-leaf threatening to fall out. Cody stared at the mass with a slight uncertainty, he felt that if he touched the paper it would be like pulling out a stick in the middle of a large pile and he was not ready for a disaster.

"Let me get it for you, Codes." Zack says when he sees the look on his face, maybe he really should start organizing things after all if Cody thought it was gross then that mean he thought Zack was unsexy which just wouldn't do.

Zack leaned forward to take his binder from Cody and Cody turned to hand Zack his binder.

Lips met.

And all Cody can think is, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi I'm alive and after a long wait I'm back! Here's chapter two, I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life Series in any way or fashion I do own this plot though.**

**Warnings: Comedy, Yaoi/Slash, and smut!**

**Note: This fic totally ignores Suite Life on Deck and acts as if it never happened; they are still living in the hotel but are around the age that they would be in Suite Life on Deck. Also this was a one-shot at one point but... I decided to change it into a chapter fic, enjoy, also there shouldn't be many chapters to this.**

Zack had found his happy place: the inside of Cody's mouth, it was so moist and warm and Cody-ish. It even tasted like how he thought Cody would taste: Oranges and cream.* When Zack had first felt the rather abrupt smashing of Cody's lips on his he had nearly moved away, after all it didn't feel like a kiss but more like a painful knock in the teeth.

It took him a second to realize his lips were attached to Cody's and when he did he very nearly danced in place, he had – for a wild second – believed that Cody had finally given into his awesome body and devious seduction but then realized that Cody would never give into him so easily. Cody – though not all that religious – believed that incest wasn't right and as it was an actual rule against it Cody would never willingly disobey it and he would especially not do so when it meant that Zack could get in trouble. Cody was funny like that, he would plead guilty to a serious of rapes that he never committed to keep Zack safe but then again so would Zack.

The only thing that separated Zack from Cody's beliefs was that Zack thought that as long as you were in love, it was mutual and both parties were around the same again – because really he didn't think a forty year old man could 'love' a twelve year old girl – that they should be allowed to be with one another. Now getting Cody to see to his way of thinking may be a 'tad' difficult as Cody could be notoriously stubborn.

Lips pressed together.

Zack was on the edge of swooning and Cody snapped out of his 'oh shit' paralysis.

Cody then proceeded to bite Zack's wandering – and surprising not that experienced – tongue.

Zack jerked away and put his hands to his mouth, looking visibly hurt.

Cody blushed and tried to ignore the way his heart ached, he hated hurting Zack and he'd do almost anything to end his brother's pain but helping him commit a crime wasn't one of them.

"I-I'm sorry Zack, that was an accident." Zack was no longer looking like a kicked puppy but he was still pouting.

He nodded and then the room was filled with an awkward silence. Cody bit his lip and hastily went back to their earlier task; pushing Zack's binder in Zack's hands he gave a lopsided smile, "Err history right?"

Zack was known to act childish and be really, really wanted to pout (which he was already doing but in his opinion not that blatantly... in other words he could do worse). He wanted to throw a tantrum to whine to his mom that 'Cody hurt him' but – besides the fact that, that was totally unsexy – he knew that wouldn't be fair. Cody loved him, maybe not in the way Zack loved him but he knew that Cody never wanted to hurt him. If acted out Cody would feel depressed and sad, he would probably start to hate himself because that was just how Cody was. Cody always blamed himself before everyone else, which Zack never saw as a healthy occupation but... to stop making Cody a martyr would be like asking Zack not to pose sexually in front of a camera… it wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah," Zack replied with the best 'I'm not hurt I swear' smile on his face, he knew Cody saw thru it but there was nothing the other boy could do.

The rest of the day followed uneventfully. Zack couldn't muster much flirtation after the heart aching actions of early and Cody became wrapped up in his tutoring to the point that Zack nearly thought that Cody forgot the smash of lips that happened earlier. Though when he thought that Cody would look up from the text book or the hand out and give him a look a quiet kind of 'Are you ok' look that assured Zack that Cody hadn't forgotten and most likely never would forget. Zack didn't know if that was good or not.

Zack learned that he had a history test on Friday. He freaked.

"Cody!" Zack shouted as he raced through the suite and into their bedroom, "We've got major, red lights flashing, duck under the bed kind of trouble here!"

Cody, who had been lying on his stomach on his bed, head in a book with his legs bent upward and feet crossed, snapped to attention. In a half stumble, tumble, entanglement of limbs he's out of bed (more or less unscathed). His eyes were wide; he was sweating and nearly trembling in an anxious way.

He gasped out, "What happened!?"

Zack quickly replied, "I have a test, its History, Cody History! I'll fail, I'm going to fail I have no chance at all! Mrs. Molly will call mom, I'll get grounded I won't get to go to Elizabeth's party! I'll be a loser; they'll make me an outcast! I'll have to drop out of high school and live on the street! I'll become a prostitute Cody!" Zack grasped Cody's shoulders and shook him roughly, "A prostitute!"

Cody went from panicked to a straight face: 'really, you couldn't have said that' look a good second after Zack finished his nonsensical rant, really a prostitute?

Cody interrupted Zack as his twin started on another rant, "You're not going to fail Zack."

Zack stopped, mouth open ready to say something stupid no doubt and stared at Cody like he was stupid (oh the irony), "You remember who I am yes? I'm Zack," Zack says slowly as if Cody is either a young child or has some sort of mental illness, "I'm your brother, your twin. You're the smart twin and I'm the incredibly sexy one. I don't ace history tests I flirt with people who ace history tests!"

Cody crosses his arms and gives him that look again, "Zack you're an idiot."

"That's exactly what I've been saying this whole time!" Zack says indignantly.

"No, you're an idiot for believing that you're an idiot, "Cody grabs Zack by the wrist and drags him out of the room, swiping both his wallet and his cellphone on the way.

"Uh where are we going?" Zack asked as he allowed himself to be tugged away.

Cody answered easily, "Library. We're going to make you study until you faint."

Zack failed his history test.

He felt low, lower than he'd ever felt before. Cody had studied with him, helped him with his homework and did all he possibly could to help Zack and Zack _still_ failed. He always assured himself that no he wasn't stupid, the teachers weren't clear enough, his friends distracted him too much, he never tried hard enough and those were the reasons he never got high grades on tests, why he passed most classes by the skin of him teeth but now… He'd been alone in a room with Cody (after that first day at the library they had figured out loud social settings were very bad for his concentration levels), it had been quiet, Cody had explained everything even the stupid questions that left Zack's mouth, and Zack had really tried. Like super – duper study until the sun peeked over the horizon and his eyes matched the blood, sludge – like in his veins.

He'd given it everything he had and it still wasn't enough. He wanted to cry, he wanted to throw things and most of all he wanted Cody. Cody never made him feel down, he never looked down on him he always had a smile reserved especially reserved for Zack.

Cody looked up when he entered the room a smile on his face, "So how was it Zack?"

Zack looked at him briefly before falling flat on his face on his bed. Zack heard Cody shift and felt Cody sit down beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

"It couldn't have been that bad Zack let me see the test."

Zack grunted but waved his hand containing the crumpled up test in Cody's general direction. Cody carefully pried his fingers off the paper. Zack heard Cody un-crumble the paper. Seconds ticked by.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Zack but…" Zack was waiting for the 'you're hopeless and an idiot part' but that wasn't what Cody said.

He sat up and stared at him, "What?"

Cody rolled his eyes, "I said, your teacher made a mistake you passed…"

The 'just barely part' was cut off when Zack plowed into him, "I passed?"

"With a sixty – five but yes you did…"

Zak didn't even let Cody finish before he started to dance around victoriously, "Yeah! I'm awesome!"

Cody snorted, "It was only a sixty-five Zack…"

Zack hugged Cody hard and ripped the test from Cody's hand, "I'm going to make him fix this right now! See you bro!"

With a quick kiss to Cody's cheek – and no Cody didn't blush – Zack was off before Cody could tell him that it was already four – thirty and that his teacher would have probably have let already.

Cody gave a rueful smile, "Zack you're hopeless."

**A/N: A little filler, this was supposed to be longer but I know that you guys have waited a long time already here's a heads up, updates will be sparse between writing my novel (which I hope to get published and therefore the top priority) school work and friend issues I really don't have a lot of time on my hands. Sorry. **


End file.
